Warframe Adventure
by Silver087
Summary: A gamer sent forth to his favourite game by some unknown force (Insert a Star Wars quote here) he is now stranded in an foreign land and has to make new friends to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warframe, it belongs to Digital Extremes. Hi. Thanks For reading this. My first story. Reviews and Constructive criticism appreciated.**

I was in front of my computer. It sucked. It was an old computer but it was the only computer I had. "God dammit!" I slammed my hand against the table. My game, Warframe, just crashed and it sucked. I was at an Orokin Survival wave 25. I was furious but when it crashes it crashes. "So now what" I muttered to myself. Suddenly, thunder struck outside. I cursed under my breath. Oh well. I needed some rest. 3 hours non-stop playing Warframe would to that to a person. So, I rested my head against the table and slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke with a start. Thunder stuck the building I was in. I looked around wildly, my laptop was glowing. I'm no expert on electronics but I'm 100% sure that no laptop is supposed to do that… Well, crud. I've read enough fanfic to know what happens next and sure enough I got sucked in.

Well… It was pretty darn white and before I knew it I got spat out. "This is great…" I thought to myself "I'm in Warframe. Good thing my clothes came with me or things would be really awkward right now…" I looked around the area judging by the architecture of the surroundings I'd wager I'm in a Grineer base.

"Alert. Test subject 406087 has escaped. All units mobilise and retrieve." Ah… crud. I heard the loud shout of a Grineer Trooper. "Shit! Time to run!" I rammed through the metal fan and only looked back once. I instantly regretted it. 3 Grineer Butchers were chasing me. Then I really started sprinting.

 **So sorry for the short chapter, I was kinda in a rush but the next chapter should be longer and up by next Sunday. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit. Shit. Shit. This ain't good." I muttered to myself as I dashed down the hallway. I was being chased by 3 butchers, a scorpion and 4 troopers. Yup, I was having one hell of a good time. I raced down a hallway when 4 goddamn troopers came out of nowhere and nearly ended my life real early.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I shouted and proceeded to punch one in the face. The Grineer soldier sprawled onto the floor. My hand hurt like hell and I probably broke some bones. I picked up the Grineer rifle, a Strun, and continued running.

The alarms started blaring. "Well, that's either absolutely brilliant timing or my worst enemy." "The Tenno is here! All units move to Sector 17." I let out a long sigh. Finally, a break… Wait, WHAT! The Tenno is here! I felt like jumping and yelling out loud but that might be a bit stupid on my part.

I took the stairs up and I saw a hell. The Grineer were getting slaughtered by the Tenno. "There he is!" The Chroma shouted. The Excalibur slashed up the last of the Grineer.

"We signed up for an extermination mission and it turned into a rescue midway. This is great. What's next? Sabotage to assassination?"

"Don't get so worked up, Excalibur. You do know what will happen when the Grineer gets their hands on this human right?" another Tenno said to the Excalibur, a Ember.

"Anyway, while I was busy burning the Grineer to ashes I found this." She held up a blueprint for the systems of a Warframe.

"So? It's just some blueprints." The Chroma said as he reloaded his Soma.

"Not just any blueprints. Unique blueprints. Blueprints never seen before."

The Excalibur tilted his head. "New blueprints?"

"It is perfectly obvious that he is a Tenno and he has no Warframe so I guess we should let him have it…"

"Okay. But having no Warframe so lets find the rest of the blueprints before leaving."

A few minutes later…

"Found it!" Chroma said

"Finally. Time for extraction." Excalibur sighed.

"Um… Guys…" I said

"Yes?" Ember asked.

"I have no ship…"

"Don't worry. You can ride in mine." The Ember told me.

A few minutes of long walking later…

"Here's extract." In front of me was 3 ships anchored to the opening of the ship. Excalibur and Chroma got in theirs.

"You go first. The Liset won't take off without me" Ember said. I nodded and grabbed the handholds and got in.

The Liset was amazing. Special bobbleheads were next to the Conclave access port and there were nice Christmas lights and decorations on the ceiling. A series of Ayatan Sculptures lined the entrance to the lower deck. The Ember walked past me and into the Arsenal Rack.

"Um…"

"What?" A little girl said. She walked from the back of the ship where the human that piloted the Tenno slept. She looked no more than 9 years old. "Come on. We have to build your Warframe."

"Where?" I asked.

"At the Clan Dojo of course." She replied. 


End file.
